


High Quality Tequila

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age, Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver Hawke comforts Steve Cortez for his loss. Or tries to. </p>
<p>Quickie for Fragilespark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Quality Tequila

"Robert and I were gonna have kids. We had it all teed up."   
There were a number of ways this conversation could go, so Carver merely raised an eyebrow, making a "Hmph?" noise just to be sure.   
"Yeah, we had a deal with a couple in Ferris Fields, some gals from the State Development Corporation who wanted to do it naturally, or as naturally as possible. We made jokes about closing your eyes and thinking of Cerulean Star. We had names picked out, talked about discipline, schooling, religious upbringing... and then on the day of the appointment, the Reapers hit."  
Steve laughed bitterly.   
"Sue and Hui had gone with Robert to the clinic, but I didn't think it was that important. I mean, the important bit is the birth, right? So I went to work as usual, and then..."   
His breath started to choke and Carver quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK... I know... it's OK."   
Steve pulled away, eyes flashing with tears. "It's not OK! It's never going to be OK again! Can't you see that?!"   
Carver had little experience with comforting people, and he had his own problems to deal with. "You're not the only one who's lost someone! I - I..." But he couldn't do it - couldn't confront the image of Bethany being crushed by that fucking _thing_ while Carver and Garrett threw everything they had at it, bullets and biotics twinkling ineffectually off its horrifically mutated back.   
"Whoa, whoa. I'm sorry. C'mere." Steve held his arms out, pulling Carver to him and rubbing the tight space between the kid's shoulders, moving into his rightful space as protector and supporter. "We're... we're gonna make it." Carver relaxed into the older man's embrace, letting himself sniffle into Steve's shoulder. He was pretty sure Steve was doing the same thing to him, so that was cool.   
They stood like that who knows how long, waiting to breathe normally, when the doors of the shuttle bay whooshed open, Vega strode in, took one look at them and twirled neatly on one foot to walk right out again.   
"No! Don't go, it's not..." Carver yelped.   
"It's fine, Mr. Vega," said Steve, letting Carver go and turning towards the big guy. "Your sunny nature and supplies of high quality tequila would be greatly appreciated right now." 


End file.
